Pitch multiplication is a class of technologies for manufacturing integrated circuits (ICs), developed for photolithography to enhance the feature density. Pitch doubling or double patterning techniques where a conventional lithography process is enhanced to produce double the expected number of features is the simplest case of pitch multiplication. One problem that arises during etching of a substrate using pitch doubled patterns is how to control difference in etch rate between different regions on a substrate.